Myself From Once Upon a Time
by Kuromitsu Kagemine
Summary: You cannot undo the past for what you have done. So it just burned in the deepest part of your memory as a reminder of what you had done. Takano Masamune remembered that and he realized all of his faults when it was all too late. But he didn't expect to fall to someone who doesn't know his past. But what they both don't know is that the lost past of that person is connected to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him...

And so the cycle continues.

I confessed to him out of a blue at the library. My emotions overflowed and I couldn't stop myself.

But he accepted my feelings and we started dating.

I wanted to know him better so I stayed with him.

I love him so much that I want to see him smile.

I loved his voice, his touch, his eyes, his body, his whole self.

I gave my own self to him that night. He was my first...I just hope I'm his.

I followed my heart and my emotions. I never thought about all of it. But the only thing I knew was to make Saga-senpai happy.

A teenage dream it is.

I want to know you, but do you know me well?

But one day, I saw you at the library. I was about to call your name when a girl kissed you. My mouth was open out of shock and my eyes widen. But you closed your eyes and savored it.

 _Betrayal._

So I ran away and hide.

Then I went towards you for a talk. I really want to know. But you drag me into your house. You shove me in your room, locked the door, and pin me on your bed.

You're gaze is different. It was terrifying.

You kissed me forcefully. It wasn't the kiss that you gave me when we did it the first time. It was forceful and clouded with lust.

Lust only...No desire, no want, no love, no emotions, nothing.

You tied my hands with my belt and bite my body. Every bite was painful and unbearable. There was no pleasure, just pain.

"S-stop..."

I begged for you to stop, but you ignored me.

It hurts...

It hurts...

The pain burns me like a deadly fire. It stabs me like a thousand knives.

You forced you fingers in me and continued to thrust with force. I screamed and shouted for you to stop. But you opened the door and the window wide.

He's trying to let the others hear me.

He thrust his fingers again as I tried to surpress my voice. But he forced his fingers again.

But he grabbed some things that I couldn't pinpoint and started thrusting. He tied it so I couldn't find any release.

He was done with the toys...

But he still wants more.

He forced himself upon me without any warning. I screamed so much for it hurts all over.

Those words stung like knives, stabbing in my heart. It was all horrible...it hurts. Why would he say that just now? After a few months of dating him...he just said that just now.

"I...I never once loved you."

Those words...I couldn't pinpoint if he's telling the truth or not. It hurts so much.

"I just agreed to all of this so you could stop pestering me."

Why? I couldn't ask him. My body froze and no words could come out.

"W-why...?" I was stuttering out of shock and fear.

He laughed bitterly like I was saying some sort of a joke. Is this how it felt to be hurt? No wonder it's so painful.

"Why? Why!? Simple, idiot..."

 _It hurts. Your words, it stabbed me._

He whispered at me. Such painful words...

"Just to pass some time. You're quite a charmer for your own good."

 _So cold...so dark..._

That voice...it no longer held any warmth.

"You're quite so fun to play with. I like playing with someone's attitude and you're the perfect toy for me."

 _A toy...something to pass up time..._

Where's the Saga-senpai I once knew?

"You almost caught my heart, you know? But sadly, it didn't. Such a shame **Ritsu~** "

 _But you caught mine. Yet you just toyed with it. Why would you destroy it?_

That once soft voice that is filled with emotions. Became cold and venomous. A malicious and evil voice.

He chuckled darkly as my eyes widen. His once bright hazel eyes were now dark and cold.

"I can't believe that you would fall for all of this! Ha, pathetic!"

 _I let my emotions and heart get the best of me._

He then walked away and said those final words.

"Goodbye, Oda Ritsu."

 _This... this is pain? Emotions... what are they again?_

And everything around me became dark.

-/-/-/-

 **A/N: this is still a trial, everyone. I just had the idea of a betrayal story for the Nostalgia couple. So how is it?**

 **So an AU. Saga really broke our cute uke's heart. Now let's see what will happen, Ne?**

 **Let me know your feedback everyone.**

 **Also, just wait for the next update of my other stories. Having a major writer's block after writing this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Warning! OOC characters, an AU, and some violence. I'm just all giving a heads up to those who are reading this story.**

 **Disclaimer: You cannot sue this author because SiH is definitely not mine!**

 **Legend:**

 **"Speech"- Ritsu's Speech**

 **Tweet!- Sound**

 **(XX XX, XXXX)- Date/Time**

 _ **"Speech"- Flashbacks**_

 _'Speech'- Thoughts_

 _Word- Some important words_

 _"Speech"phone calls or text or letters_

"Speech"-Normal

(-/-/-/-/-)-Line breaks

 **-/-/-/-**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **"The First Path: Meeting"**

 **(10 years ago. July 25, 20XX)**

 _ **"Why? Why would you...do this?"**_

 _ **'I don't t know why either.'**_

 _ **"S-senpai...do...you hate me?"**_

 _ **'I...I...'**_

 _ **"Do I have to answer a question when the answer is already obvious."**_

 _ **'I sneered and laughed at him. But my chest hurts too much.'**_

 _ **He just clutched the only thing that was covering his bare body, his school jacket.**_

 _ **"Tsk, quit acting like a girl."**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Sto-mphfhm!"**_

 _ **He suddenly chuckled without any idea why. The victim was shivering at the cold that was touching his own skin. He tried to break free, but his hands were tied. He tried to say something to his love one, but that person covered his mouth.**_

 _ **With his large hands held the boy's frail neck, and the other is something that glimmered in the light. Green eyes were wide as plates as tears are falling from his eyes.**_

 _ **'Stop...please...'**_

 _ **"I'm really starting to love you."**_

 _ **'Why are you doing this?'**_

 _ **"But there is something that I had grown to hate. That particular thing is so annoying and useless. But, I have found the solution for it."**_

 _ **'No...Oh God...Please no...'**_

 _ **He wished that he could hear his thoughts of pleas. He wanted to convey something to his first love. He tried to break free and remove the gag in his mouth, but he can't.**_

 _ **He leaned at his ear and whispered to the tied up boy, "This is gonna hurt. Please bear with it."**_

 _ **"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"S-Saga...senpai..."**_

 **-/-/-**

 **(July 25, 20XX (Sunday), 5:30 pm)**

In this month of July, 10 years had passed, is the month were he realized his very own mistake. Something that burned through his very own memory. He was once an ignorant teenager that time. But now, a 27 year old, grown up man, to be exact. But the ten year memory still haunts him so much. He couldn't blame everything on him; it was all his fault.

But as of now, he's currently working at Marukawa shouten. He's the editor-in-chief of Emerald Department for shoujo manga. Well, it took awhile, but he was able to reach this feat.

But that man had to separate both his private and work life.

But sometimes it interfered him.

 _Oda Ritsu._

The name that burned through the mind and heart of none other than Takano Masamune.

His first love.

And of course, the one that he had broken beyond repair.

He knows that he's a complete bastard.

But, he still broke his heart and his chastity. But by the time that he's already gone for a few weeks...

He fell even deeper and realized his mistakes.

But it was too late.

That man cheated and hurt him too much.

But he's still in love with him.

He dated a lot of girls to forget about him. He even slept it my friend. But no matter what stupid things he would do, all he could see was his heart shaped face and bright green eyes.

Takano Masamune couldn't and wouldn't forget him

 _'Why?'_

He's currently just walking around the park, trying to clear his own thoughts. But it didn't help him at all.

 _'I couldn't forget all of it. It remained like a permanent paint of memories.'_

 _ **"Stop...No more..."**_

 _ **"Why?"**_

 _ **"Do you hate me?"**_

 _'I'm so stupid. I don't know why I did those things to him. I broke him to the extend of I don't know what the heck can happen._

 _No matter how many times I forget and resent you...it still hurts me to hurt you._

 _I just don't know what's wrong with me when I did those things. What really triggered all of my unknown madness? I couldn't even remember._

 _My memory is all vague and blurry. I don't know and I couldn't picture I single detail._

 _Man, I hate it.'_

Thanks to hell week, they just gave all of them a few days off before they're back again. At least he's able to clear his head.

 _'I really need a break.'_

He sat on the bench while looking around. The skies are blue, the winds are soft, and the fragrance of flowers is everywhere in this park.

He found this park after a few weeks of his biggest mistake. It was the only place to clear his own head and think about other stuff. This place was my his stress reliever. This place is also filled with cherry blossoms when it's spring.

 _'Man, they remind me so much about him.'_

The soft breeze of the summer winds and the aroma of flowers were able to soothe him.

 _'I just wish it was able to clear my guilt, shame, and mistakes._

 _I really hope I could also see you again._

 _To do what ever it takes to cleanse my filthy slate._

 _I covered my whole face with my hands as I calmed myself down._

 _He'll never come back._

 _After what I've done to him._

 _I'm the total jackass.'_

 **drip, drip, drip.**

"Wha-?"

He noticed that some of the tears are falling from his own amber eyes. But not just that, the sky started to darken as a few drops came down.

 _'Such a perfect day indeed._

 _Me, alone in this bench as the rain poured harder. At least my tears can never be seen.'_

"Um excuse me, you'll get sick onii-san."

He opened his eyes and saw a girl around her early teens, fourteen maybe? She had chestnut back length hair and blue eyes. She was holding an umbrella at her right hand and a bag on her back.

 _'So familiar...? Her features...'_

"What do you want, kid?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Onii-san, it's not good to stay at the rain for so long. You might get sick." the girl said.

He sighed, "Where's your parents, kid?"

"I live with my onii-chan." the girl answered.

"Then where's your 'onii-chan'?" he asked.

"Well, I just went for a stroll when he entered a grocery store. Then it suddenly rained and I found you. Onii-chan knows this place for sure." she giggled.

"Didn't your brother teach you not to talk to strangers?" he asked, Again.

"Yes, but I can trust you. By the looks of it, you can't harm me."

 _'Damn, you're good.'_

Masamune sighed and just accept defeat. This kid is good, he have to admit.

"Takano."

"Eh?"

"Takano Masamune is my name." he said as he reach out his hand.

She gladly accepted it, "Onodera Rika. Nice to meet you Taka-nii~ I'm fifteen years old too."

"Well, I'm twenty-seven, Rika-chan."

"You're not that old. My big brother is 25 years old."

This girl is pretty feisty. But by the looks of it, she looks like a smart one too. He was about to ask what her big brother's name is, but he saw someone running from afar.

"Nii-chan!"

The man was startled, but the teen smiled sweetly and ran towards the man that call her. He's extremely wet (that's because he ran all the way here from the rain) and shivering. But he can see the resemblance of her brother. Chestnut brown hair, fair skin, but the girl has blue eyes...same resemblance indeed, slight.

 **"Rika, where were you? When I was done, you weren't waiting at the store."** The man asked but he just lip singed his words. But by the looks of it, he was panicking when he found out that his sister stroll off.

"I got bored, nii-chan. So I went here and found Taka-nii."

He raised an eyebrow, and looked at me.

The little girl pointed her index finger towards a man with black hair and amber eyes. He was also wet and shivering by the rain. But the brunette was captivated by his beautiful black hair, stunning looks and captivating amber eyes.

But towards the raven haired was no different. He was captivated by the brunette man's beautiful smile and shinning eyes, plus his chestnut yet soft hair and fair skin.

The brunette blushed a bit as he type something in his phone, but he was able to replace it with a smile. **"Thank you for taking care of my sister. She's a bit adventurous and a feisty one."**

He just shrugged it all off and chuckled, "Yeah, I notices it. But she didn't give me any trouble. She quite accompanied me and made my time so good."

 **"Well that's a relief. I'm Onodera Ritsu by the way. Nice to meet you."** he said/typed as he bowed.

"My beloved onii-chan~" Rika said cheerfully as she squished her brother with all her might (even though her height is only below Ritsu's shoulders).

"Well, I'm Takano Masamune. Nice to meet you too, Onodera."

He nods and quickly types, **"Likewise too, Takano-san."**

Rika then coughed, which caught the attention of the two adults.

"As much as I love the introduction...Onii-chan and Taka-nii are both soaking wet."

The two of them looked at their clothes and exclaimed at their sudden realization. The young Onodera sighed and grabbed two umbrellas for them from her bag.

 **"Let's go home."** Onodera lip singed as the three of them walk together.

-/-/-/-/-

"Why didn't I just noticed it sooner?"

 **"I didn't quite noticed it too, Takano-san."**

"I'm really flattered that you both don't know, Taka-nii and Onii-chan."

The three of them were all riding at the elevator together. The two men were both soaking but the young girl was dry and fresh. They were just waiting for their destination; then the elevator dinged, signalizing that they've arrived at their floor. They all got out and walked towards their door. But...

 **"So...we're neighbors?"** Ritsu typed.

"It seems that it is, Onodera."

On the other hand, Rika had a hard time to stiffle her laugh at their ignorance. She always saw the said man to leave his apartment for work. But her brother is always busy in his work, so she can't really blame them. But she can't really help it. It was quite an entertaining sight for the ten year old girl.

"Ne...Taka-nii, would you like to have dinner with us?" Rika asked as she held his arms.

 **"Um, Rika...Takano-san might be..."** he didn't continue the sentence as he saw the warm smile of Masamune. Ritsu blushed pink in his cheeks by the sight of the raven haired's smile.

"I would love to. I couldn't say no to a generous offer. That would be so rude of me." Masamune said which earned a happy yip from Rika.

"Yay! Meet us at 7:30 pm, Taka-nii."

Rika entered the apartment first leaving the two men in an awkward atmosphere. But Masamune's thoughts were snapped when he heard typing sounds.

 **"Are you sure that you're coming?"**

"I'm positively sure that I am." He said as he crossed his arms in his chest.

Ritsu typed again, **"Okay then. I should prepare dinner. You should get changed, Takano-san."**

"You too, Onodera. You might get sick."

Ritsu smiled and nodded. He bowed out of respect and entered his apartment.

Masamune entered his apartment and for the first time...he smiled.

 **RING! RING! RING!**

His smile faded when his phone just rang out of nowhere. With an annoyed look, he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

" _Heyah, Takano~"_

"What do you want, Isaka?"

 _"Aww, that's too mean of you ~ Just to remind you that you're gonna have a new mangaka artist at your hands. For further information, attend the meeting at 10:30 am sharp. Bye-bye~"_

He closed his phone and threw it at a heard sofa. He sighed and pinch his nose to lessen the headache. Today was really unusual for the raven haired demon...I mean... man (-cough-).

 _'I looked like an idiot for sulking at the par. Then, just my damn luck that rain suddenly poured...but...meeting those siblings...'_

He felt something that he had already long forgotten. Something that he already threw away because of his own selfishness.

He removed his wet clothes and took a shower. It only took him a few minutes, then he came out with a towel in his waist.

He then wore his underwear, jeans, and another black shirt. He dried and fix his hair until he's ready to go.

-/-/-/-/-

"Come oooonnnnnnn, Onii-chan! Come and get, Taka-nii~"

 **"I'm really embarrassed about this, Rika..."**

"Start acting like a man and go talk to him! Speak your words!"

 **"Wow, the irony of the situation."**

"Urusai, baka-nii!"

The fifteen year old teen then shove his twenty-five year old brother out of their apartment door. Ritsu rubbed his sore butt and it was the result of the dragging and shoving.

 _'Man, that girl surely got her strength at a high level. Not to mention her bubbly and creepy personality.'_ Ritsu groaned in his thoughts.

Rika gave her a thumbs up and Ritsu sweat dropped.

"Good luck, Onii-chan~" she cheerfully said as she slammed the door.

 _'Ugh!'_ Ritsu just face palmed.

He stood up and knock at his neighbor's door. It only took a few second when Takano answered and opened the door.

"Ah, Onodera. I was expecting you."

Ritsu nodded as he typed something in his phone. **"We'll have curry today. It's Rika's favorite food. I hope you don't mind."**

"Why of course not."

Ritsu smiled and nodded.

Takano securely locked the door as the two of them went inside the Onodera apartment. After they remove their shoes, they saw Rika waiting for the two of them.

"Onii-chan! Taka-nii! Welcome~"

The three of them sat at the table and said their thanks. Rika then quickly got a handful of curry and stuffed all of it in her mouth.

Takano did the same (gently) and took a spoonful of curry. He ate some and his eyes were wide.

"It's delicious...I like it." Takano said as he continued eating.

"I know right? Onii-chan's cooking is the best!"

But they didn't notice the pink hue on the older brunette's face.

"Is something wrong, Onodera?"

Ritsu then waved his hand and lip singed some words.

Rika translated, "Onii-chan said that he's perfectly fine."

"I see..."

They continued eating in peace.

-/-/-/-

"Wow."

Ritsu heard Takano's amazed voice. He kept the dishes and went to see what Takano just saw. He tucked Takano's shoulder and cocked his head.

"You read Mashiro Sakura's works?"

Ritsu smiled and nodded.

"She's an author, you know."

Ritsu then typed, **"Yeah, and some of her works have turned into a manga. Her popularity and talent can rival Usami Akihiko, Yoshikawa Chiharu, and Ijuin Kyo."**

"Yeah. But it is also said that she works at Marukawa."

 **"Really?"**

"Yeah. But I think, only Isaka knows her identity."

 **"I see..."**

Takano neatly placed the book back to its place. As he looked onto some of his book collection, he heard a pencil sketch in sound coming from the brunette himself.

"What are you doing?"

Ritsu then stopped his drawing as he looked at Takano's eyes. Takano was confused for he was intensely looking at his eyes. Ritsu the returned his gaze towards his paper and continued sketching.

Takano went towards him and saw a perfect sketch of himself at the bookshelf and his face looking directly towards the brunette's place.

"Wow, you got some skills. It's beautiful."

Ritsu blushed a bit as he typed, **"Thanks for the compliment, but I had a hard time you know? Your eyes are hard to draw."**

"'Cause I'm fabulous."

 **"Don't push your luck."**

The two of them chuckled at their weird antics. It's the first time they met and yet they seem so close.

"By the way, what happened to your voice?"

Ritsu looked at him for a moment until he raised his neck. Takano saw a long scar from his neck.

"I'm sorry..."

Ritsu gave him a light punch in his arm as he shook his head.

Then he typed something, **"And sadly, I don't remember any of it."**

-/-/-/-

Two sets of eyes were wide at the sudden realization of things. Neither the two of then knew all of it until their boss called for a meeting. Isaka chuckled at it and decided to introduce them.

"Takano, meet Mashiro Sakura...or Onodera Ritsu."

"..."

"Ritsu, meet Takano Masamune...your editor."

-/-/-/-/-

 **A/N: Boom! Okay, since this is an AU, some JR characters will be here and some of the SiH and JR characters will know and be close to Onodera Ritsu. Don't blame me! I have a weir mind! xD.**

 **Should update my other stories. Gosh, I'm sooooooo lazy xD.**

 **-Kuromitsu Kagemine**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm very srry everyone. I didn't update on my christmas and new year vacations because I was flooded with darn projects** **ヾ** **(** **｡｀** **Д´** **｡** **)! Gah! Of course, my time is very limited that's why I'm slow in updating. Sorry (** **ฅ** **･** **ิ** **ω** **･** **ิฅ** **)**

 **So here's chapter 3.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine people (o⌒∇⌒o).**

 **-/-/-/-/-**

 **Chapter "The Second Path: Locked Memory, Hidden Past"**

 **(Previous Night. July 25, 20XX, Sunday)**

"By the way, what happened to your voice."

Ritsu looked at him for a moment until he raised his neck. Takano saw a long thin scar from his neck.

 _'What...? How...?"_ Was Takano's only thought. His eyed widened a bit. Ritsu noticed this as he lower his neck, hiding the scar.

"I'm sorry..."

Ritsu gave him a light punch in his arm as he shook his head. He then typed something, **"And sadly, I don't remember any of it."**

"Wait! You...you don't remember?"

 **"Yes."**

"That must be hard for you. Sorry for asking you that question. That was so stupid of me."

 **"I'm fine Takano-san. I'm used to this lifestyle."** He smiled as he typed again in his cellphone and show it to Takano.

 **"You know... we just met, Takano-san. But...you're starting to worry about me. I appreciate it all, but why?"**

"I also don't know." Takano answered truthfully. "But when we met a few hours ago, I just couldn't help but get to know you...since we're now friends."

 _'And it's like something is pulling me towards you...'_

 **"I see...thank you. You just also called me your friend?"**

"Yeah, why shouldn't I call you my friend? Is there any problem?"

Ritsu blushed out of embarrassment, **"Nothing's wrong!"**

Takano chuckled, _'He's cute when he blush - Wait! Wuh!?'_

"Um, Onii-chan..." The two men looked at their left and saw Rika dressed in her pajamas, a blue shirt and black sweatpants.

 **"Are you finish with your homework?"**

"I'm done, Nii-chan. Just wanna say good night." She went towards Ritsu and gave him a hug. "Good night, Nii-chan~"

 **"Good night too, Rika~ What would you say to Taka-nii?"**

"Oh!" She exclaimed as she face towards the raven haired man, "Good night, Taka-nii~"

"Good night, Rika."

She gave them a smile as she ran towards her room. They heard the soft shut of her door. Takano then got up from his seat.

"It's getting late. I should get back."

Ritsu nooded, as lead Takano to the door. Takano wore his shoes and said his farewell. But he stopped as he felt someone tugging the sleeves of his shirt. He turned and saw Ritsu blushing and looking away.

 **"Um, it's been fun getting to know you. We should do it again sometimes."**

"Yeah, it's been fun. Then, I'll visit everyday or so."

 **"Eh? You don't have to force yourself!"**

"I don't mind. It's really fun being with you and also...I want to get along with you."

Ritsu looked away and was blushing. _'A-are we really just 'friends'? Why am I blushing!? He's a friend! Friends can do that!'_

 **"Same here, Takano-san."**

Then Takano saw Ritsu's lips move, lip singing some words. He might not be able to understand it, yet. But he guessed the word, and he was right.

 **"Arigatou (Thank You)"**

"Um, no problem. Good night, Onodera."

 **"Good night, Takano-san.** **（** **_⌒** **）** **."**

Takano went out of the Onodera apartment as he went towards his. He unlocked the door and went in. But before he could close it, he took a glance at the brunette who was still staring.

 _'Crap! He's staring!' ._ They both thought.

 **"Good night!"** /"Good night!" They both said quickly in unison as they then slam the door shut.

-/-/-

Takano then quickly removed his shoes and went to his bedroom. He closed every lights and collapsed on his bed.

 _'Ugh, we're just friends. I haven't felt this since...'_

"...since I met Oda Ritsu..."

 _'But...that can't be him...I ...I just saw...'_

He decided to just sleep to forget the thoughts. But he didn't dream a single dream.

-/-/-

Ritsu curled in a ball in the corner of his room as he stare at the faint thin scar on his neck. He touched it and followed the cut line. He didn't know how it all happened, it was all blurry and vague.

 _'I don't remember all of it. All I know is that I woke up in the hospital. I saw bandages on my arms, legs, and around my neck. They said that my voice box is damaged by a strong force, added, a sharp object that cut my neck. Mom and Dad are weird that time.'_

He then carresed the line of the scar in his neck, _'What have I done in the past?'_

But he stopped as he felt a sharp pain in his head. He held his head as the pain grew unbearable.

' _My head...it hurts...'_

He was able to choke a soft and vague scream coming from his damaged voice. His throat is starting to burn as he let out a choked yell of pain. His eyes widen as image started to entered his head.

 _ **"I...like you...senpai..."**_

 _ **"I'll go out with you."**_

 _ **"Ritsu."**_

 _ **'Such a gentle voice...'**_

He then removed his hand from his head as he gasped for air. He then breathe slowly as he was able to calm down and think straight.

 _'What...What was that? That person...but I can't see his face...his voice is vague...'_

He then support himself onto the wall as he went to his bed. He lied down and covered himself in covers. But his thoughts were still clouded at what he just saw.

 _'W-who...who are you?'_

-/-/-

 **(July 26, 20XX, Monday)**

 **Ring!**

 _'Ugh...'_

 **Ring!**

 _'So noisy...'_

 **Riiiiiiiiinnngggg!**

 _'Damn...'_

 **Rrrrriiiiiiiinnngggg!**

"Ugh! Can't a man get some peace and quiet!" A raven haired man got up and quickly shut the noisy and loud device called an alarm clock.

Takano rubbed his whole face as he sighed. He then took a glance of the clock, in which all hell gonna break lose.

"Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!" He quickly got out of his bed and went instantly in the showers.

 **-10 minutes later-**

It took him the whole ten minutes to finish bathing, eating his breakfast, and other things necessary.

He took all of his necessary things for work, including his keys, and he went to the door. As he opened it and got out, he saw the older brunette who was about to dash out, but he heard the other soft click of the door and saw Takano.

He then got out his cellphone and typed, **"Good morning, Takano-san."**

"Uh, good morning too, Onodera."

They both stare at each other until Ritsu quickly looked away in embarrassment and typed something again in his phone.

 **"Um, as much as I like to have a staring contest, I'm gonna be late."**

"I see, can you come with me?"

Ritsu let out a silent 'eh' as a pink hue is visible in his cheeks, **"Um, excuse me?"**

"I'm also in a hurry. Since we have the same situation, I should accompany you, since I also have a car. Do you want to?"

 **"Ah! Sure, I would love to."**

Takano let out a small smile, "Great, let's go."

As they both walk towards the elevator Ritsu blushed out of embarrassment, _'That was so embarrassing! He's just going to help me go to work quickly, but I thought of something else!'_

 _-/-/-_

The car drive was painfully silent and awkward. Neither the two of them spoke a single word. Ritsu was fidgeting and Takano tried his best to focus on driving. Of course, they can't talk because Takano needed to focus on driving and not looking if Ritsu is typing about something.

 _'Can't let him get distracted/ Can't be distracted.'._ Was both their thoughts as they drive through work.

 _'Awkward silence it is.'_ They sweatdropped.

-/-/-/-

They both dashed through the office after getting out of the elevator. The two didn't notice each others company as they were both dashing towards the meeting.

 _'Crap, I'm so late! Isaka-san is going to kill me!'._ They both thought as they made a run for it. The they saw the room door of their meeting.

 _'Finally! Almost there.'_

They sprinted as fast as they can and when they finally reached it, the door did a loud bam noise as they entered.

"Sorry I'm late." Takano said as he bowed down.

Ritsu just did a 90° bow stance.

Isaka Ryuichiro saw that the two of them came together late. He just chuckled and shrugged their tardiness.

"All is forgiven, Takano. Since, you got here together with Onodera Ritsu."

Takano arched an eyebrow. He turned at his left side and saw Ritsu staring at him with wide eyes.

 _'Eh!? What?!'_

Green and amber eyes stare at each other. The sudden realization knocked some senses onto them. Isaka chuckled and decided to do the formal introduction.

"Takano, meet Mashiro Sakura...or Onodera Ritsu."

 _'W-what?'_

"Of course, Ritsu, meet Takano Masamune...your editor."

 _'E-eh? W-what?'_

"Y-you're Mashiro Sakura?" Takano said calmly, but a hint of uneasiness in his voice.

Ritsu they typed, **"That's right. I'm Mashiro Sakura."**

Isaka then cleared his throat, "I never thought that you two have already met. I won't pry over it. Well, I'll just give you some time to get to know each other, but that will be easy for both of you." He chuckled. Start your work tomorrow."

 **"Will do, Isaka-san."**

He then stood up, "Alright! Time for some coffee. You two should have a chat for a while."

Isaka took his leave, leaving Takano and Ritsu alone on their own.

Takano decided to end the silence as he first spoke, "I never thought you're Mashiro Sakura."

Ritsu chuckled, **"And I never imagined that you'll be my editor. Such a twist indeed."**

Takano chuckled as well.

 **"(** **・** **・** **) Good! Well, What should we talk about? ┐(´д** **)┌"**

Takano thought of it for a while, "When did you start working here?"

 **"If I remember correctly, I worked here when I was 17. I did this and also studied until I finished college."**

"Oh, but why haven't I noticed you?"

 **"I don't send my manuscripts in public at that time. I always send it by mail or Isaka-san would come to my house."**

"Would that attract too much attention."

 **"Nah, he puts on too much weird disguises."**

Takano's arched n eyebrow on what he just heard, "Never thought that he would do that."

 **"ԅ(¯** **﹃** **¯ԅ) I also don't know either."** It seemed that Ritsu shivered at the memory of Isaka in his weird disguises.

The two were now stuck in an awkward silence.

"Um, you're sirname is Onodera right?"

Ritsu nodded.

"Have you ever heard of Onodera publishing? Are you their son?"

Ritsu flinched for a bit but he typed his reply, **"Yes, I am their son and Rika is their daughter."**

"Oh, I see. But, why did you took a job here, and Isaka is okay with that?"

Ritsu typed, **"Um, he knows my situation."**

"What kind of situation?" Takano asked.

 **"I don't get along with my parents, the rest is just complicated. At the age of 19, I got out from their coattails when they found out about my occupation. Rika was maybe nine years old that time, but she didn't want me to go away. So she came with me."**

"Rika was very young when you got out from your parent!" Takano exclaimed.

 **"I took care of her my whole life. They were so busy that I taught her things that she needs to know. But for a kid like her, she's too smart for her age."**

Takano whistled, "Wow, you must had work hard just to finish college and also take care of her."

Ritsu blushed and look away, **"It was nothing. I can handle it very much. But still, thank you."**

Takano smiled, "Your welcome. Let's work together."

Ritsu smiled too, **"Let's do our best!"**

They shake their hands, but Ritsu's eyes widen as he felt a pain in his head.

 _ **"Senpai, let's do our best!"**_

"Onodera, are you okay!?" Takano said in a worried tone as he helped Ritsu take a seat on a chair.

Takano gave him a glass of water and Ritsu drank it all gently, **"Thank you."**

"Are you alright?"

 **"I'm fine, just a simple headache. Nothing to worry about."** He smiled and gave him a reassuring look.

Takano didn't look convinced so he put his forehead onto Ritsu's forehead. Ritsu blushed at the sudden contact and the shortened distance.

 _'Crap, crap, crap! He's near! I mean... He's got gorgeous amber eyes and a - what the hell am I saying!? I said I'm fine... BUT WHY IS HE NEAR ME!?'_

Takano then pull over and said, "Yor temperature is fine. But your face is red?"

 **"My face is wuh?! Don't be absurd! It's not like I'm - ah, it's just um...ah... A bit hot! Hehehehe (ó** **﹏** **ò** **｡** **)."**

Takano chuckled, "That reaction of yours is kinda cute." _'What the hell have I just said!?'_

Ritsu blushed even more, **"C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cute!? Don't call me cute!** **ヾ** **(** **｡｀** **Д´** **｡** **)."**

"-chuckles- You're still using emoticons even though I can see your face?" Takano laughed.

 **"** **＼** **(*** **´)** **／** **shut up!"** The red blush in Ritsu's face is easily seen.

Takano then composed himself for a bit, "Okay, introductions. Takano Masamune, starting today I'll be your editor. Nice to work with you."

Ritsu smiled, **"Onodera Ritsu, starting today I'll be your mangaka. Please take care of me."**

-/-/-

 **(July 26, 20XX, Monday/ Nighttime)**

 _'I'm still not tired.'_

There sitting at the dinning table, is none other than Onodera Ritsu, whose having a hard time falling asleep. He's just flicking his pencil at his finger, spinning it with ease. He's still thinking of a story to draw or write. But Isaka begged (forced) him to do manga again.

 _'Just because I owe him doesn't mean he has the right to pick how I write. Damn my friends for forcing me. Darn it that they saw my journal.'_

Ritsu's phone vibrated wildly beside him. He grabbed him and saw an email from one of his friends.

 _'Chiaki-kun?'_

 **From: Yoshino Chiaki**

 **Tsu-chan! Tori won't let me take a break (/´Д** **)/. Help me** **ฅ** **(** **๑** ***д*** **๑** **)** **ฅ** **!.**

A tick mark appeared on Ritsu's head, _'Seriously, is he older than me!?_

 **From: Onodera Ritsu**

 **Finish your Goddamn manuscript!** **（｀** **m´** **＃）**

He was about to set his phone down when it vibrated again.

 _'Seriously!?'_

 **From: Yoshino Chiaki**

 **｡･ﾟ･** **(** **ﾉ** **Д`)** **･ﾟ･｡** **I can't! I'm too lazy! You can't blame me Tsu-chan (** **･** **ิ** **ω** **･** **ิ** **)**

 _'What!?'_

 **From: Onodera Ritsu**

 **Are you seriously older than me!?** **＼** **(*** **´)** **／** **I can't seem to see it! Finish your manuscripts!**

 **From: Yoshino Chiaki**

 **Nupe~** **ヾ** **(¯∇** **๑** **)**

 _'Okay then, you leave me no choice.'_

 **From: Onodera Ritsu**

 **HAAAAAATTTTTTOOOOOOOOORRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIII! Your boyfriend's gonna run away from his deadlines! Stop him before he hides in my apartment!** **ヾ** **(** **｡｀** **Д´** **｡** **).**

 **From: Hatori Yoshiyuki**

 **I got it covered.**

 **From: Yoshino Chiaki**

 **Oh fudge (** **｡** **ŏ_ŏ). Tsu-chan! Help me** **ﾟ** **(** **ﾟ** **´Д** **｀ﾟ** **)** **ﾟ｡** **ﾝ** **!**

He shut down his phone, removed the battery, and throws it at the sofa. He then stood up and went to his bedroom. He went under the covers and calmly fall asleep.

-/-/-

 _ **"Give us a reason to why we should still accept you!?"**_

 _'E-eh?'_

 _ **'"I never thought you would be like that. Hahahahaha! Stupid bitch."**_

 _ **"Such a disgrace."**_

 _ **"Never a perfect example."**_

 _'So harsh.'_

 _ **-/-/-/**_

 _ **"No! Stop! Don't!"**_

 _'It hurts.'_

 _ **"I don't want this!'**_

 _'Disgusting.'_

 _'Dirty.'_

 _'Disgusting.'_

 _'Broken.'_

 _'Useless.'_

 _'Disgrace.'_

 _'Forced upon.'_

 _-/-/-/-/-_

 **(July 27, 20XX, Tuesday/Morning)**

Ritsu jolted awake and sat up quickly. He took in deep heavy breaths and is trying to calm himself. He rubbed his temple and sighed.

 _ **"Ne, Onodera."**_

 _ **Ritsu looked at Takano and tilted his head, waiting for the raven haired man to say something.**_

 _ **"Have...have we met before?"**_

 _'When have we met each other?'_ He clenched his fist at the blanket. He's totally confused. He would always get nightmares. But they were beginning to be clear.

"Onii-chan, are you okay?"

Ritsu then saw Rika standing at his door. She's currently wearing her school uniform.

 _'She must be going to school. Oh, look at the time. 7:15.'_

 **"I'm fine, Rika. Say, how...how did things got complicated with mom and dad?"**

Ritsu saw Rika's fist tightened but she gently smiled, "I'm sorry, Nii-chan. I'll tell you when you're ready."

Ritsu looked down and sighed, **"Sorry for making you worry, Rika. You should get ready for school."**

Rika gave his brother a smile and left Ritsu's room. He took his phone and put the battery once again and put it beside the lampshade. Just then, he heard the vibration of his phone beside his lampshade. He opened it and saw a message from Takano.

 **From: Takano Masamune**

 **Good morning Mashiro Sakura, or should I say Onodera Ritsu (** **･** **ิ** **ω** **･** **ิ** **).**

Ritsu arched an eyebrow and typed back.

 **From: Onodera Ritsu**

 **Good morning to you too, Takano-san. Onodera is fine.**

 **From: Takano Masamune**

 **I should warn you that you'll start your work very soon. I'm not a very patient man when it comes to deadlines.**

 **From: Onodera Ritsu**

 **As expected to the rumored demon editor of Marukawa Publishing .**

 **From: Takano Masamune**

 **Wait, how do you know that?**

 **From: Onodera Ritsu**

 **Heard it from all over the building. They said that you almost made an author cry, sadist (** **・へ・** **)Bad!**

 **From: Takano Masamune**

 **It's their fault for missing the deadline. Don't tell me that you're planning on doing the same? Being an half-assed author.**

A tick mark started to appear, _'W-what the hell...?'_

 **From: Onodera Ritsu**

 **Me?! A half-assed author!?** **ヾ** **(** **｡｀** **Д´** **｡** **) Y-you-∑(** **ﾟﾛﾟ〃** **) calling me such name!?**

 **From: Takano Masamune**

 **Yeah, so (¬_¬)** **ﾉ** **?**

 **From: Onodera Ritsu**

 **Shall I kick you right now!? (** **౨** **៷** **¬)** **౨**

 **Takano Masamune:**

 **Hahahahaha** **ｵｶヽ** **(´∀** **)** **ﾉｴﾘｰ** **! You sure are a feisty one in text. But you can't show it on public xD.**

 **Onodera Ritsu:**

 **٩** **(╬ʘ** **益** **ʘ╬)** **۶** **of course I won't! You're the only one and the first one to make me feel this way!**

 _'Shit, I send it!'_ Ritsu blushed in embarrassment.

 **Takano Masamune:**

 **What a cute expression ┐(** **︶** **︶** **)┌**

In Ritsu's face, a deep shade of red has finally appeared.

 _'W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT!?'_

 **Onodera Ritsu**

 **(ʘдʘ╬) Σ(/** **ロ** **/ ) E-eh!? A man can't be cute! ( ^ΦωΦ** **）** **y─┛~~~oΟ◯**

 _'Oh,that's it!'_

 **Onodera Ritsu**

 **I'll show you half-ass! I will never send my manuscripts as late as hell** **ヽ** **(`Д´)** **ﾉﾌﾟﾝﾌﾟﾝ** **. I'm gonna freaking show you!** **ヽ** **(** **Д´#)** **ﾉ** **ﾑｷｰ** **!**

 **Takano Masamune:**

 **Good luck with that, newbie ( ˇωˇ )**

Ritsu closed his phone and held it tightly in his hands. It seemed that he is beyond pissed that someone just provoke the hell out of him.

 _'I'll show him...I'm gonna freaking show him!'_

At the other side of the apartment, a certain raven haired editor laugh as hard as he can.

 _'Man, I really want to see his expression! That was priceless! He's really an interesting fellow. I think we'll get along just fine.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'But still...where are you now..._

 _Oda Ritsu?'_

-/-/-/-/-/-

 **A/N: I had fun with the text messages xD. I really enjoyed releasing Ri-chan's tsundere and hard side hahahaha '`,** **､** **('∀`) '`,** **､**

 **Anyways, I'll try to update as fast as I can.**

 **See you all soon~**

 **-Kuromitsu Kagemine**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: (** **ﾉ** **_ _)** **ﾉ** **forgive me for being a useless half assed author! I didn't update for the past months and freaking writer's block almost killed me (** **இ** **﹏** **இ** **｡** **). Soooooo sorry everyone.**

 **(This is now a notice)**

 **I have decided to discontinue "Mending Hearts". It set me up a huge writer's block and I then lost my touch in typing and continuing it. But I decided to use this fic, "Myself from Once Upon a Time", as it's other form. I may put up a similar yet different plot from these two stories.**

 **Also, kinda cut off from updating because of school works Щ(ºДºщ) and from watching Durarara! (Izaya loves~ (o´`o)*). Hehehehe xD. Which some of the OC's that I will put will be named after some characters in that anime. (** **p** **).**

 **Another thing, Rika can understand lip speaking or in other terms, she can lip read. She is not very clueless at what her brother's fate is so she is quite important. Also, Ritsu knows how to do sign language. But preferred to type in his phone since only a few people know the skill of sign language (Rika is an example of also knowing sign language).**

 **And I'm not following the legend that I've posted in Chapter 2 xD**

 **Shall not spoil any more (** **。** **-`ω ́-).**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, my editors destroyed my (fake) proof of SiH being mine. (´‐ω‐** **）** **=з**

 **-/-/-/-**

 **Chapter Four:**

" **Third Path: Getting to Know You**

 **(July 31, 20XX, Saturday/Morning)**

 **Yoshino Chiaki:**

 **Eh? Takano Masamune is your editor?**

 **Onodera Ritsu:**

 **Yeah. I am also surprised as I am. It's maybe a mere coincidence that me and Takano met.**

 **Yoshino Chiaki:**

 **Or is it fate? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )**

 **Onodera Ritsu:**

 **Not one of those Shoujo Manga cliché's (¬д¬** **。** **).**

 **Yoshino Chiaki:**

 **It's been like five days and you and Tori didn't even bother to say something about it! I'm hurt (╥_╥).**

 **Onodera Ritsu:**

 **I was busy that time and so were you. You were cramming your deadline again!**

 **Yoshino Chiaki:**

 **so mean (; ╥ _ ╥ ))…. Like you even finish your deadline early**

 **Onodera Ritsu:**

 **I'm almost half way in my work. They gave me two months to finish, yet I'm almost halfway.**

Surprisingly, Ritsu didn't receive any more incoming messages to his friend. _'Must be sulking somewhere in the dark corners of his house. -sigh- can't be helped I guess.'_

Ritsu is currently lying down at the sofa. Resting at the weekend is currently easy for him since his schedule and work is all fine. It's true that he's almost halfway on his work and he still has three months to do finish all of it

Looking up the ceiling, he recalled the time both Takano and Ritsu met. Yes they did introductions and they are now friends. But they don't know any &-&*& about each other. They only work, but Takano always tried to talk about something else other than work.

' _Well, getting to know a friend isn't that bad. But what should I do?'_

"FOR THE LOVE OF HIS JUST GO TALK TO HIM! "

Ritsu was startled at the sudden outburst. He went to the kitchen and saw his sister clutching her smartphone tightly. She has red colors in her cheeks and she's mumbling about someone being a tsundere or a sense idiot.

"JUST SAY YOU LOVE HIM! HE GODDAM FEELS THE SAME WAY AND FCK HIM UNTIL HE BEGS FOR MERCY!"

Rika then stopped her ranting as she saw her brother, arms crossed and waiting for an explanation.

"Hehehehe...I can explain..."

 **"Oh you're gonna need a better explanation for that."**

"Hehehehe...I was reading Yaoi..."

Ritsu tilted his head, **"Yaoi?"**

"Um...how do I point this out to you... It means boys love, gay, two men can have sex, and-"

Ritsu cut off her next word as he covered her mouth. **"Your fifteen and you know such a word!? What in blazes were you doing!?"**

Rika snorted, "It's pretty famous, Nii-chan. I even read Usagi-sensei's work. His smut is soooo-"

Her mouth is covered once more with her brother's hand. Rika kinda shivered when Ritsu gave her a... brotherly glare (Translation: You are so in trouble).

"Alright, alright! I promise not to spout any yaoi to this household just don't ban me!" She said in her teary and begging mode. She even has puppy eyes!?

Ritsu sighed and rubbed his temple, **"Fine. Just don't say anything inappropriate about that."**

Rika gave a thumb up, "Deal!"

He then heard his phone vibrate. He got it out from his pocket and saw a message coming from Takano.

 _'Takano-san? I wonder what this is about.'_

-/-/-/-/-/-

Takano is currently bored. He is currently at the dining table, drinking and fidgeting his hands. He already finished checking some of Ritsu's work, which he only found a few mistakes. The brunette was able to correct all of it though.

So now, he has nothing to do. His food supply is still sufficient and he has no reason to go outside-

 _'That's it!'_

-Then he finally figured out something!

'Well, it's been five days but we always focused on work. Maybe, we should hang out today? Maybe...we can get to know a bit about each other.'

Takano then grabbed his phone and texted the brunette.

 **Takano Masamune:**

 **I'm currently free today and had a mood to go out. I was wondering, do you want to have lunch with me?**

He sends it and put down his phone. He quickly took a sip of his coffee. His phone then rang and vibrated.

 **Onodera Ritsu:**

 **That would be nice. Rika said that she'll go to her friend's house for lunch. I pretty much don't mind. But it's your treat**

 **(** **๑** **ڡ** **).**

 _'Why is it my treat!? Well... I did ask him. Well, better stick it up.'_

 **Takano Masamune:**

 **Fine (¬д¬** **。** **). But in exchange, finish your work quickly, you noobly newbie.**

Takano stood up and grab his towel and clothes as he went to his shower. He brought his phone over just in case. In which his phone vibrated and rang wildly and echoed throughout his bathroom.

 **Onodera Ritsu:**

 **Want me to punch you in the gut!? ┏┫*** **｀ ー** **´┣━━━━━●)** **ﾟロﾟ** **). You and your freaking narcissistic attitude!**

 **Takano Masamune:**

 **Why my gut and not my face O-no-de-ra~?**

 **Onodera Ritsu:**

 **Be thankful it's your gut and not that fabulous face of yours (¬д¬** **。** **).**

 **Takano Masamune:**

 **Ooohhh, was that a compliment coming from you? Thank you very much~ But don't sell yourself short. Your face is also cute and squishy. Just like a girl xD.**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-**

At the apartment of the Onodera siblings, you could see a certain older brunette clutching his almost cracked phone. It seems like he's ready to throw it away. His cheeks are red from the embarrassment of saying compliments (sarcastic compliments) to a certain raven haired man. But knowing him, he'll just take it as a compliment rather than an insult. Add the text of saying that the face he has is close to the resemblance of a girl.

 **Onodera Ritsu:**

 **You!? (** **ノ** **ಠ** **益** **ಠ** **)** **ノ彡┻━┻** **How much freaking narcicism do you have!?**

 _'THAT GUY IS SOOOO! AGHG!'_

 **Takano Masamune:**

 **Talk to you later. I'm taking a bath for your information (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Let's continue this later when we have lunch together. Ja ne~**

Tick marks are all over Ritsu's face. A gloomy dark aura is already in his background. What he doesn't know is that Rika is just beside him. She nervously chuckled, trying to calm his brother's senses. But, she's feeling a bit happy that his brother is starting to open up his feelings. Well, bit by bit, I guess…

 **"Rika, pray and hope to God that I won't commit murder or manslaughter."**

Rika laughed nervously at his brother's antics, "Oh onii-chan, I'm pretty much sure that it will never happen."

 _'Oh God, please calm his nerves. He's hilarious when he's in his tsundere mode xD. I can already imagine that though!'_

Ritsu ignored the stiffled laugh of his sister. Ritsu is just saying to his thoughts that she's just in her own world.

-/-/-/-/-/-

 **-Afternoon-**

 **Bang!**

 **Bang!**

 **Bang!**

 **Ding! Dong!**

 **Ding! Dong!**

 **Ding Dong!**

 **Ring!**

 **Ring!**

 **Ring!**

Takano waited (im)patiently at the door (knocking, kicking, punching the door to be precise). He heard the sound of footsteps going near the door. The door opened and saw a pissed looking Onodera Ritsu with his phone in front of him.

 **"What the hell! Can you wait without breaking my door!? I still don't have my salary you know!"**

Takano smirked, "You're as slow as a turtle, Onodera."

Ritsu just muttered or lip singed a curse word.

Since they could now feel the summer heat, he noticed Ritsu wearing a short sleeved brown polo with a black undershirt. The scar in his neck is a bit visible but was able to be covered thanks to the colar of his polo. He also wore black jeans and his brown shoes.

Ritsu also noticed Takano's clothes. He's wearing a black short sleeved shirt and a white colared long sleeved polo. Ritsu thought that he looked good in those clothes and his frame can easily be seen.

"Shall we get going?" Takano asked in which Ritsu nodded.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

They just went to a simple café that serves meals for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and for those who wanted some snacks. Takano and Ritsu took a seat at the edge. Beside them were windows and paintings. The cafe seems to be calm and peaceful since there are only a few inside.

"Good afternoon, sir. I'm Hinima and I'm your waitress for today." The waitress, Hinima, said as she gave them the menu.

They noticed that some of the foods that are served were either simple or elegant. But the price is reasonable.

"Ne, Onodera, what do you want to order?" Takano asked.

Ritsu studied the menu for a few moments. Then he showed the menu to Takano and pointed at it. Takano's order is also the same as Ritsu. So he said their order to the waitress.

"Please wait for a moment, sir. Your food will be here soon." she said as she took her leave.

Takano then noticed Ritsu rubbing his neck which has the scar. Ritsu noticed him looking at his actions.

Ritsu typed, **"Is my scar noticeable?"**

Takano answered, "Not much, only at this distance." The two of them sat at the opposite side of the table. Takano has sharp eyes that he was able to see the scar.

 **"I see. I aways do that, rubbing or touching my scar. It has become a habit of mine."**

"So, how did you get that scar? It's pretty long and kinda deep." _'What the heck!? Why did you just ask that? That's so personal Masamune!'_ Takano rubbed the back of his neck.

"But, you don't have to answer that you know. I'm not forcing you or anything."

Ritsu smiled, **"it's okay. From what I said before, I can't recall what just happened that time. All I know is that my parents said that I had an accident."**

 _'And also add to that my parents are acting weird that time.'_

 **"It damaged my vocal chords to the point that I can't speak anymore. Well, I know how to do sign language. But I just chose to lip sing my words or just type."**

 _'He had amnesia and he also lost his voice. Wow, how much had he endured all of that.'_ Takano thought.

 **"Enough about my life and let's switch. How about you? Do you have any complications in your life so far?"**

"Well...let's just say that I don't get along with my parents when I was young." Takano sighed.

Ritsu chuckled, **"You got to explain more than that."**

Takano smirked, "You sly human. Well, let's just say that my mother and father aren't in good terms. My mother is a lawyer and my father is a surgeon. Yes, you could say that we had a lot of money...but that doesn't mean we all got along. They always fought and they'd already planned to divorce. They only gave me money, but not the love a parent could give."

Ritsu didn't take it well, **"That must be hard. Your parents suck."**

Takano chuckled, "Looks like you're trying to lighten the mood. By the looks of it, it looks like you're spoiled and pampered."

Ritsu pouted, **"Am not. I can do chores."**

"Nah, Rika told me that you're slow to chores and she most likely had done the cleaning. You're fine in cooking and washing dishes, but other chores? You kinda suck."

Ritsu gave a light smack to Takano's head as he typed his comment, **"For a guy who just became my friend, you're kinda harsh and rude."**

"Would you rather let me say that behind your back?", Takano smirked.

 **"Fair point."**

The next thing isn't what Takano expected. He saw Ritsu's shoulders were shaking and he was covering his mouth. He became slightly worried. But what shocked him is that he released a chuckle then a full laugh.

It was a soft yet breathless laugh. But he heard a faint sound of his true voice. Ritsu began to laugh so hard that his voice was heard by Takano. But the surprised look turned into confusion, then pissed look.

"What are you laughing about?"

Ritsu let out an amused look before coughing hard. He rubbed his neck and drank some water. After drinking his water, he just chuckled and answered,

 **"I just find this day amusing. My throat hurts from that, but it's all worth it (≧∇≦)!"**

"Are you okay? Laughing like that may hurt your throat."

 **"I never had laughed this good! I enjoyed it very much even though it hurts. I'm okay, Takano-san. I just find our conversation really amusing that it made me let out a laugh."**

Takano then saw Ritsu's smile. It's childish and full of life as it reflected upon his green orbs.

"You should smile more. I like it. It suits you and it's very cute."

It was now Ritsu's turn to be pissed and embarrassed, **"Don't call me cute! A guy can't be that cute!"**

"There's a guy who can be cute you know."

 **"Who might that be?"**

Takano pointed his finger towards Ritsu, "You."

Ritsu's blush turned fifty shades of red as he quickly typed something in his phone and hid his face at the table, **"Y-you-! Are you a freaking flirt or what!? That was so embarrassing you freaking Homo sapien! Fuck you! I hate you!"**

Takano smirked and caressed Ritsu's hair, "I know you can't hate me. Next time, work on your insults."

Ritsu still hid his very embarrassed face and gave Takano a light punch to the head.

 _'This sucks...you're the first to make me feel this way...'_

The food came and they ate in peace.

-/-/-/-/-/-

The sky turned into a shade of orange as the two of them sat at the park eating ice cream. The breeze was cool and gentle that they were able to enjoy it. Ritsu was eating his ice-cream as he looked up at the orange sky.

 _'This sunset scenery seems familiar. I just can't put a finger on it. What could it be?'_

"Onodera?" The brunette looked at Takano when he called his name. "Is your throat okay? The reason I asked that because you kinda laughed so hard at the café."

 **"Don't worry, I enjoyed laughing so hard."**

Takano then saw the down look on Ritsu's face. "You can tell me what's bothering you, Onodera. I'm gonna listen or read to be precise."

Ritsu smacked Takano's arm as he typed his reply, **"I just don't want this to end. I enjoyed our bickering and our exchange of insults. It may sound like I want to be bullied, but...It's just that, when we do that, it made me feel normal. I really enjoyed this day, and I hope we could do it again."**

Takano chuckled and caressed Ritsu's brown locks, "I would love it. Even me, I enjoyed this day. We said our dramas, and we had our laughs. Let's do it again."

Ritsu blushed at the warm contact in his head. But decided to ignore it and enjoy it.

 _'I...I like the way you're caressing my hair...'_

 _-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

 **-Night-**

"Are you sure you can handle yourself?" Takano asked as Ritsu nodded.

 **"Rika texted me to go to a friend's place. You know my sister."**

Takano chuckled, "Yeah, I get that."

He was about to walk away when he felt a tug in his sleeves. He looked back and saw Ritsu typing in his phone. He showed the content and the brunette looked away.

 **"Thanks for the suggestion of spending the afternoon with you. I really enjoyed it and I appreciated all of it. Let's do it next time."**

He touched Ritsu's hair and ruffled it a bit, "When you finish your manuscript, we'll hang out again as a reward."

Ritsu watched as Takano took his leave. Walking away as his figure began to shrink because of the distance. He then turned to take his leave...

 _ **"Ritsu..."**_

 _'W-what?'_

He suddenly clutched his head and hissed in pain. It was lucky that he was able to support himself in a near lamppost. He breathed heavily as the pain finally subsided.

 _'Another memory? Just...what is going on? Who are you? '_

Ritsu then looked back at the direction Takano went. Everything went too fast. It was so fun. The day that Ritsu had spent together with his...friend...? But the pain came back again as he hissed and kneel down on thr ground.

"Ritsu-nii!" He heard someone call his name.

He looked up, but he couldn't make out the figure. His vision is starting to blur. The pain is unbearable it's starting to eat up his consciousness.

"Ritsu-nii! Try to stay awake, please! I'll call Usagi-san!"

 _'Usagi-san ...? Misaki-kun...?'_

Without noticing it, his eyes became droopy. His hand slid down as he collapsed onto the ground.

-/-/-/-

 _'W-why? I already had fun with someone I met. I made another friend. But... I saw another memory of the same person. I can't see his face... I can only hear his voice. Who are you? What are you to me? What happened before? What did you do...?'_


End file.
